<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mochi by MistIolite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813766">Mochi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIolite/pseuds/MistIolite'>MistIolite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Human/Vampire Relationship, Language Barrier, Platonic Soulmates, Possessive Behavior, Soulmate-Identifying Hand Touch, Stalker. Osaki Shotaro, Vampire Osaki Shotaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIolite/pseuds/MistIolite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Korean Exchange student Jisung, crosses path with a Japanese student who has fangs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Osaki Shotaro/Park Jisung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mochi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At seventeen years old, Jisung finally earned half his savings, plus with his parent’s won, to be a foreign exchange student in Japan.</p><p>As an otaku, he’s really excited but also curious about their culture. He imagines it’s no less different than Korea, besides the shorter time as school.</p><p>But, alas his shy personality kicks in once he steps foot in the school.</p><p>He reads off the map for the eight time not wanting to be late yet, not confident enough in his pronunciation to ask a student.</p><p>After ten minutes of walking up and down on three floors, he opened a sliding door to an empty classroom.</p><p>He stared at the sight of pale male student licking blood off a student’s neck.</p><p>About to close the sliding door, until the pale male student caught Jisung’s eyes while having  bloody lips. </p><p>Jisung swallowed thickly before discreetly walking out of the room.</p><p>———————————————————</p><p>After his classes, that same student found Jisung’s table in the crowded cafeteria.<br/>
He spoke a lot probably assuming Jisung was Japanese too.</p><p>“Taro Senpai.” Shotaro extended his black gloved hand to his with a warm smile.</p><p> Jisung awkwardly shook back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>